Adhesion properties of chlorinated polyethylene based compositions to various substrates such as brass metal substrate and acrylonitrile butadiene rubber compound substrate require further improvements. Currently the available systems lack optimum adhesion properties.
Accordingly, there is a need for chlorinated polyethylene based compositions with improved adhesion properties to various substrates such as brass metal substrates and acrylonitrile butadiene rubber compound substrate.